Daddy, I'm Not a Zombie Anymore
by Wildfaerie
Summary: If Gonner and Isis were able to come back after the second movie. How would things have turned out. Would Dixie still need "time" or would she and Gonner finally be together? M/F


Based on the movie "Daddy, I'm a Zombie" and Mummy, I'm a Zombie." I do not own either or any of the characters.

A one-shot with Gonner and Dixie, who I have recently fallen in love with. (May be a one-shot but it will include 2 chapters)

Enjoy and please review. I love hearing from ya'll and I can use the critiques. :)

**Daddy, I'm Not a Zombie Anymore!**

He gunned the bike, feeling it roar beneath him. He was excited and in a hurry to get home. She had promised they would finally have a weekend alone together, and he wanted every second he could get with her.

He was on his way home from the docks. He had done that high school thing but had refused to go to college. So while the girls were stuck in class he spent his time down at the docks working on his small sail boat. Well small might be a relative term. To him it was small compared to the large pirate ships he was used to, but to the modern age, it was a fairly large sailing yacht. It had 2 cabins, the captain's quarters which included its own bathroom, and a smaller bedroom. There was a small kitchenette and dining area as well as a small lounge area with a fluffy couch and television. Though he never used the lounge area much, he preferred being up in the wind and feeling the salt spray over his face.

Pulling into the parking area he parked his Harley in his usual spot near the stairs. The bike had come natural to his adventurous side. Plus after spending so many years on an open ship, as well as more years then he cared to admit cooped up in a tomb, he welcomed the openness and freedom that came with the motorcycle. It had been a gift from Vitriol, although the color scheme had to go. He had gotten it painted jet black with a ghostly skull and crossbones on the tank and front fender. It suited him.

Locking up the bike, he took off his helmet. He had had that painted with a ghostly Jolly Roger and smiled when he saw the flag. Though he was no longer a pirate, he had found his own ways of incorporating that life with this new strange one. His pirate hat had been replaced with a biker helmet, his heeled boots with biker boots, he no longer had the baggy trousers, but instead sported faded jeans, and his old pirate vest had been replaced with a white T-shirt and a leather vest, which of course had the Jolly Roger sewn into the back. He still had an old gray bandanna tied tight around his head, covering his short red hair.

Yes, he had definitely found his own way to fit into this new life. Smiling, he looked around for Dixie's lil black VW Bug. It wasn't in its usual spot in the corner, nor did he see it among the other cars and parking places. Sighing, he headed upstairs to their apartment. He had been hoping to come home to her kisses, but him surprising her would be just as good.

Climbing the stairs, he reached their third floor apartment. It was spacious, comfortable, slightly expensive, but above all else, it was their _home_. Tossing his keys up in the air, he caught them perfectly with the house key pointed at the lock. It was his lil habit that he had started the day they had moved in.

Stepping over the threshold, he was met by two of their three cats, Blackbeard and Voodoo, two black as night cats that they had adopted as kittens. The other cat, Ra, a pale Egyptian Abyssinian, sat upon his usual perch on the back of the couch looking down on the other two. It was a bit of a joke among them about how much zombies love cats. Blackbeard and Voodoo were trouble makers to say the least. Escape artists and thieves, they constantly snuck out of the apartment and brought back trinkets for both him and his Dixie. Ra carried his name well, as he tended to be the center of everything but from a more commanding air. He wanted attention when he wanted it, but would rather die than to beg for it.

Smiling, he gave the two a good scratch behind the ears before dropping his keys on the counter and hanging his helmet up on his hook by the door. He had to admit, they had it good. The apartment was breathtaking. It was a two bedroom with two full bathrooms. Walking in from the front door, there was a wall on the right and the kitchen counter to the left. The kitchen was spacious with an island and covered in cooking equipment. It turned out that Dixie had discovered a passion for cooking, which suited him just fine. Her food was absolutely delicious. Following the wall to the right, it opened up to a sort of formal dining room. They rarely used it though. The far wall was nothing but large windows that overlooked the shimmering bay below. Straight ahead of him was a small dinette that was tucked against the kitchen counter, and just past that was a wide open living room with fluffy couches and chairs and one heck of a large television on the wall to the left. Following the walkway on the left between the living room and dinette, was a small hallway with the first bedroom on the right and a small guest bathroom on the left. At the end of the hallway was the master bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. Opening the door, he stepped into his small piece of heaven. The twins rushed under foot and instantly jumped on the large bed curling up for a nap.

Taking it all in, he surveyed his home. No _their_ home. The right wall was filled with huge bay windows and a large window seat that Dixie fell asleep on more than once. Against the far wall, was their huge king sized four poster bed with its black and white striped comforter and pillows. The walls had been painted a deep deep sea blue, that took on a black hue in the darker light. Lush cream colored carpeting covered the floor. There were pictures of them, Isis, and other friends and family covering most of the walls and setting on the shelves. There were also a few posters of random bands or prints scattered about. To the left and in the corner was an old worn out writing desk that Dixie had bought him from a garage sale. It was old and beautiful and he loved it. Scattered over the top were drafts and random writings from his poetry. He could sit there for hours and watch Dixie sleep while he jotted down lines that would come to him.

Kicking off his boots, he sat at the window seat and looked over the ocean and lost himself to his memories.

It was just over 3 years ago that they had met and had defeated Nebulosa. Dixie had discovered that not only could she turn herself into a zombie at will with the power of the Azoth, but that she could also turn _other _zombies back into the living without them resetting to the moment before death. After the final battle, she had searched every record and internet posting she could find to locate the graves of both Isis and Gonner. Once she had discovered their exact locations, she went to Vitriol for help. Digging through his countless spell books, they found a summoning spell. It took a week for them to gather the materials, which included something from both a pirate ship and ancient Egypt. Luckily, living near the cost, there were plenty of small museums and shops that sold pirate memorabilia, but the Egyptian item was the hardest. She had had to go a few cities over for an Egyptian gallery that the local museum was hosting. Using the last of her savings, she was able to buy a small ancient Egyptian statue that was on sale in the shop.

Once everything had been gathered, Dixie and Vitriol had set up the summoning spell. It took almost an hour after casting before the door to Vitriol's cabin had flung open. Dixie had almost lost hope, but that huge grin on Gonner's face made her heart swell. "Didja miss us me hearty?" he said as he leaned against the door frame. She ran into his arms, never again would she tell him that she, "needed time," no matter what happened. Tears began to run down her cheeks with the happiness she felt. She hadn't realized how much she had missed them, even when she heard Isis start complaining that, "She's _my_ best friend yet _he_ gets the first hug. Typical." Pulling away reluctantly she gave Isis a huge hug as well. Her tears dampening and slightly stinging Isis, who jumped reflexively. "Sorry," Dixie said as she wiped them away.

"How did ye manage to bring us back, me hearty?" Gonner asked, as he slowly pulled Dixie back to him. He had no plans of being subtle this time around. He didn't want to lose her for a third time. Relaxing into his arms, Dixie told them that Vitriol had helped in summoning them and that she had a surprise for them both if they wanted. She explained that she was understanding more and more how to harness the power of the Azoth and that she learned she could turn the undead back to the living.

"How in Pharaoh's name did you figure that out?" shouted Isis. "It's not like you have a book to explain or like you could communicate with it." "Isis, give the lassie a chance to explain, sheesh," Gonner replied while running his hand up and down Dixie's back. Smiling, she stepped away and explained that the Azoth in fact _was_ communicating with her. She thought it was just nightmares for they only happened at first while she was sleeping, but the voice and images grew more and more potent with each passing day. She discovered that the Azoth had felt her heart breaking more as time passed and wanted to help her. They were connected in a way. The Azoth had a soul of its own and its power drew directly from her heart. With her heart fading and in such pain, the Azoth and reached out and tried to help Dixie. It had told her that there was a way for her to get her love back.

As Dixie continued, Gonner's face got redder, but his smile also continued to grow. He knew without question just how much Dixie loved him. Never again would he think she was a "scallywag" or a "rotten traitor". The Azoth's connection to her heart proved how she truly felt.

Finally, Dixie revealed her surprise, "The Azoth told me I could use the power of both it and my heart to bring back those I truly care for. I can return you both to the living, but without sending you back to the point before your deaths. You'll be able to remain here with me...if you want," she told them, slightly glancing at Gonner as she trailed off. She was scared that he may not want to be in this new world, or tied to her.

Noticing her look, Gonner reached out and took her hand, "Aye me hearty, there ain't a thing I'd rather have. Course I wanna be with ye." "Does this mean we'll be friends forever still? If so count me in," Isis piped up as she grabbed Dixie's other hand. "Of course we'll be friends forever Isis. You're stuck with me. You're both sure you want this?" Dixie asked nervously, but still happy. "Aye," "Yeah, duh," both Gonner and Isis replied in unison. Giggling, Dixie squeezed both their hands, "Ok then. Here goes nothing."

Opening the skull on her belt, she pulled out the Azoth. Holding her hand open, it rested on her palm as she focused on the heart shaped stone. The Azoth's inner light shone so brightly that they all closed their eyes. She felt it lift off her hand and engulf the three of them in a warmth so comforting it made her completely relax. She could feel both Isis's and Gonner's hands start to warm and squeeze her hands tighter. Finally the light started to fade, and squinting through her eyelashes, she looked at Isis and Gonner. At first she thought nothing had changed, then she noticed that Isis was no longer bound by bandages and that their flesh no longer looked of death. They each had a healthy glow to their skin and their eyes were now normal. Gonner's were the most amazing emerald green she had ever seen, and Isis's were the palest of blues. They were both mortal and living.

Squealing with joy, Dixie practically jumped into Gonner's surprised arms. Quickly he recovered his balance and hugged her with all his might before slipping his fist under her chin and tilting it upwards to kiss her, and kiss her deeply he did. She tasted fantastic. And she was his, for the rest of their lives. "Oh for the love of the Pharaoh, get a crypt...err.. I guess room," laughed Isis. "That's it you two cats, share that love," said Vitriol, reminding both Dixie and Gonner that they weren't alone. Blushing, they parted but held each other's hand firmly. Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, Gonner replied, "Ah, now why'd ye hav'ta go an ruin our first live kiss? Me hearty be even more of a looker through deese eyes." Letting go of her hand, Gonner slid that arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his side. "Urgh, would you two knock it off... I'm gonna be sick. AGAIN," Isis complained.

Both Dixie and Gonner laughed. "Ok ok me matey. But what we be doin now?" Gonner asked towards Dixie.

From there on, things were certainly different but they made them work. Gonner and Isis moved in with Dixie and her dad. They went to high school with her and played it off as though they were exchange students from England and Egypt. The three were inseparable and with Isis's crazy good luck charms, ideas, and omens, Dixie even somehow won the student president election. Dixie and Gonner were falling more and more in love with each passing day. She loved showing him around this "New World" as he called it. When Vitriol had given Gonner his bike, she would take long rides with him all over, though most of the time they ended up on the beach at sunset, and proceeded to kiss the light away.

Money wasn't an issue. When they had been turned human, they kept what they were wearing, and under Isis's wraps, she had had a small fortune in gold jewelry and gemstones. They had sold most of it, earning them enough money to live off comfortably for the next 10 years or so. Isis had only kept a few trinkets to remind her of her past and family, but she was happy to shed the rest. She wanted to move on with this new life, in this new time period.

Dixie's father bought her a black VW Bug for her 16th birthday. She drove herself and Isis to and from school, while Gonner drove his bike.

For a gift to themselves after graduation, they splurged and went on vacation in the Caribbean Isles. Gonner, being very familiar with the islands, took them on adventures along the beach and through the small jungles. He even remembered where his captain had buried a chest filled with gold and jewels, and they eventually found it. It was still fully intact. Carefully boxing most of it up, they used a small portion of it to buy a sailboat, of which Gonner christened her the Azoth. Gonner was thrilled to not only be on a ship again, but to be the _captain_ of the ship. They sailed home from the Isles back to Florida, where they lived. Along the trip, Gonner snuck into the storage room where they had tucked the chest of gold for safe keeping. He rummaged through the chest until he found what he was looking for. It was a beautifully hand carved gold ring with intricate floral patterns along the sides. It held a large diamond in the center with two small rubies on either side. Carefully, he slipped it into a small pocket on the inside of his leather vest. He would need it in the months to come.

Thankfully Boneville was only about an hour from the coast, so they docked her and got a taxi to take them home. They had locked up the boat nice and tight and had double locked the storage hold with the chest hidden inside. They would have to come back and unload that with the rest of their belongings with a truck or something. The chest weighed too much to just load into a taxi.

The next day they drove down with Gonner and Dixie on his bike, and Julia, Ray, and Isis in Ray's truck. They had asked if he could drive them to the coast and help unload a few heavy items from their boat that wouldn't fit in Dixie's car. Ray had said sure, but only if Julia could come. They agreed. Thankfully they didn't press the matter concerning what was in the extremely heavy crate that they hauled out of the storage hold. Dixie had simply commented that it was some boat equipment that they didn't feel safe just leaving on the boat when they had asked.

Once they had returned, Dixie explained to her father about the gold and being an honest man had said that it was theirs to do with as they please, after all, it did technically belong to Gonner. They gave her mother and father a handful each of the gold and jewels. Which would be enough to see them through comfortably. The rest they kept to themselves. Since they had finally graduated high school, the three decided to get a place of their own.

They moved towards the coast, partly because Gonner loved the ocean, but also because it was closer to the college campus that the girls wanted to attend. The apartment they found had an amazing view of the bay and ocean which Gonner loved. Dixie loved the spaciousness of it and the two rooms. Isis had pouted about them getting the larger room, but Gonner had laughed and simply said, "Gotta have the biggah room. Dixie be sharin it with me." Dixie blushed, and Isis just silently fumed but nodded. After they had settled in, a house down the street had a sign reading, "Free Kittens." Gonner and Dixie couldn't resist and found a pair of tiny black kittens playing with a string in the corner of the box. They brought them home and instantly the two bonded to Dixie and Gonner. Not to be left out, Isis had ventured to the local pet store and found a beautiful Egyptian Abyssian, who took to Isis immediately, though he was clearly in charge. Using some of the money they paid for their college. Gonner had decided he'd had enough of school and missed the freedom of the open ocean. So he opted to work at the docks. Sometimes he'd hire himself out on small fishing trips to other captains, or he'd just take the Azoth out and relax in the sun and wind out in the bay.

The three of them lived comfortably together, but sometimes Gonner got frustrated at having Isis around _constantly_. Sure he got plenty of alone time with Dixie when they went for a ride together, or when Isis had a class when Dixie was out. But it was never for long, and rarely in their own home. And he _never_ got a night alone with Dixie... He was getting frustrated. Isis had become like a sister to the two of them, but her constant chattering still drove him nuts. At least he was able to seek silence on his sailboat, but even that didn't always help. His mind always drifted back towards Dixie and how much he wished he could have some serious alone time with her. Between his odd jobs at the dock, Isis, and her school work, there was just never seemed to be time for just the two of them.

Coming back to reality, Gonner realized he'd been sitting at the window seat for over an hour reminiscing about the past. Stretching, he got up and decided he might as well get the apartment cleaned up before Dixie finally got home. He kicked off his boots and headed for the kitchen. Slowly he gathered up all the dishes from the night before and loaded them into the dishwasher. Afterwards he wiped down the counters and replaced all the equipment in their rightful spots. With a quick sweep of the tiled floor, he finished off the kitchen and headed to the living room. Sighing, he started to pick up all the random pillows, blankets, and knick knacks that were everywhere. They really did need to tell Isis to chill with the random objects... They were starting to multiply and take over the living room. Gathering them up, he carried them to her room where he dropped them on her golden comforter covering her bed.

Returning to the living room, he rearranged the pillows so they were where they belonged and folded the blankets at either end of the couch. After being dead for so long, he and Isis loved the warmth of snuggling under a blanket, and he certainly enjoyed a good snuggle with Dixie under one while watching a movie. The living room really was an amalgamation of their different personalities, which made him smile. On the mantelpiece above the fireplace was a large wooden model ship, painted black and waving the black colors. The lamps on the end tables beside the couch were gold with a bit of Egyptian flair, and the couches were soft black leather with purple pillows and random themed blankets. His was of course a giant Jolly Roger, Dixie's was black and purple striped with the face of Jack Skellington in the middle, and Isis had a gold colored blanket with black hieroglyphs across it.

He gathered the strewn about cat toys and returned them to their respective beds. The twins' beds were behind the couch on their tall cat tower. Blackbeard always slept on the very top ledge, while Voodoo preferred sleeping inside the hole on the tower just below. Ra's bed was a large golden platform held up by four gold cats at each corner in Isis's room with a soft black and gold pillow. Shaking his head, he dumped Ra's toys onto his pillow and shut Isis's door.

After a quick vacuum of the living room and of he and Dixie's room, he felt pretty pleased with himself. He quickly made their bed and gathered up their laundry and stuffed it into the hamper. He'd do it later. With the house clean, he figured he'd clean himself up before Dixie got home, "whenever that may be," he huffed to himself. Stripping, he tossed his clothes in the hamper, except for his leather vest which he draped over the chair at the desk and his bandanna which got tossed onto his night stand. Slipping into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and while he waited for the water to get hot he admired himself in the mirror.

He wasn't that short scrawny kid anymore. He'd finally grown into his own. He was now about six feet tall and with all the work he'd kept busy with on the docks, he kept himself trim. He flexed his arms, he was well muscled but lean. He had allowed his red curly hair to grow to his shoulders, but it was usually held back with his bandanna or pulled into a small pony tail at the base of his skull. He kept his face cleanly shaven because Dixie seemed to prefer it that way. His chest was clean and smooth and you could trace the fine lines of his muscles, which Dixie did regularly as they fell asleep. He loved when she ran her hands over his bare skin. He almost shivered at the thought as it brought new thoughts with it. How he had longed to truly make her his own, but it just never seemed like the right time, or they weren't alone. And he wanted their first time to be special and be just the two of them. He'd thought about it constantly and had to stop himself on several nights from just taking her. He knew that she wanted him just as bad and that she was sometimes confused on why he would never seal the deal, but he'd just smile and kiss her deeply before pulling her close to sleep.

But god was she ever tempting... Many nights she'd sleep in nothing but her panties. She'd snuggle up close to him, and feeling her breasts rub against his bare chest drove him wild. He loved to tease her by pinching or licking her nipples but he never let it get much further then foreplay. He'd eventually tuck her under his arm and tell her to sleep, even though he could plainly see the want and need on her face. It pained him to refuse her, but she meant so much to him, that he wanted everything to be perfect, and with Isis in just the next room, he just couldn't bring himself to make love to her.

She was his buxom beauty, his hearty. She meant the world to him. He loved every inch of her life filled body. And he couldn't wait to show that to her. To truly make her his in every way. Grinning, he stepped into the steamy shower and let the hot water streak down his bare skin. His thoughts continued to wonder over everything he wanted to do to her, to hear her say his name in ecstasy, to purr beneath him as he brought her to that edge. If he didn't quit that train of thought he'd have to turn this into a cold shower. He tried to shift his thoughts to how the rest of the day and the weekend would play out.

He'd wait for her to come home and he'd make dinner for the two of them. Nothing really fancy, he was a terrible cook, but something good enough to make her smile. Then they'd snuggle on the couch to watch the season finale of "The Walking Dead". It was a guilty pleasure of theirs, though the portrayal of zombies occasionally annoyed him. They weren't brainless beasts as the show made them out to be, but that's Hollywood for you. So far from the truth, but still entertaining. Then he'd lead her into the bedroom for a lazy night of snuggles and kisses under the blankets as they drift to sleep. He wouldn't make his move that night... No he was waiting for Saturday night. Where they could spend the entire day together without any interruptions.

Once he was thoroughly cleaned, he stepped out of the warm shower and started drying off. He couldn't wait for this weekend. It had been long coming and he was going to take advantage of every second they had together. Quickly slipping into his black boxers, cut off jean shorts, a tight black T-shirt, and tying his bandanna tight around his damp hair, he made his way to the kitchen. Looking through the fridge and freezer, he found a couple of steaks thawing in the fridge. Grinning he grabbed them and pulled a bag of frozen green beans from the freezer. Checking the clock he realized it was already five 'o'clock. Dixie should've been out of class more then two hours ago and would hopefully be home soon.

He dumped the green beans in a pot on the stove and set it to low. He added a pad of butter and some garlic to it and left it. He pulled the steaks out of their packaging and put them on the cutting board. Carefully he rubbed them down with salt, pepper, garlic, a tiny bit of brown sugar, and a bit of cayenne pepper. He put them both in a plastic baggy with a small shot of lemon juice and sealed them up. He left them on the counter and dug out the box of Risotto. He'll admit it, he's not the greatest cook, but he knew how to follow directions. Reading the box, he poured the contents into a well buttered sauce pan, and after setting the heat to medium, began stirring. He kept an eye on the beans and turned up the heat just a tad. He knew they both liked their steaks a bit more on the medium rare side so he'd wait till she actually showed up before putting them in the skillet that he'd just placed on the stove. He turned the heat up to medium high and let it get hot.

About five minutes later, he was still stirring and working the risotto when he heard the key in the door and the door open. 'Finally,' he thought as Dixie walked in looking exhausted but perked up when she noticed the smell in the air. It smelled delicious. Grinning, Gonner came out of the kitchen and picked her up in a huge hug, planting a large wet kiss to her lips. "Welcome home me hearty. I've been missin ya." With her arms still draped over his shoulders, she nuzzled her head under his chin. "I've missed you too, my crazy sea dog. Thank the lords I have a three day weekend. No school Monday and no Isis _until_ Monday," she giggled. With a quick kiss to her forehead, Gonner returned to the stove to continue to baby his risotto and to throw a pad of butter into the heated skillet before placing the steaks in to sizzle.

Dropping her keys on the counter, she came to Gonner and peaked around him. "Really? You cooked!?" "Aww, ye don't hafta be so shocked. I do pay attention to ye sometimes," he replied with a wink. He turned up the heat on the green beans and flipped the steaks, before turning around and rummaging through the cabinets for a couple of plates. "Dinner be almost ready me hearty. Go sit at the table and I'll be right there." Smiling, Dixie dropped her school bag and purse on the floor by the couch and kicked her shoes off before sitting at the dinette. "It smells absolutely wonderful babe. I could get used to this." "I wouldn'a if I were ye. Ye still be da better cook round here. Beauty, brains, and great cookin skills, I sure got me tha best hearty ever," Gonner laughed as he started to plate dinner. Adding a large scoop of both the risotto and green beans before placing a steak on each plate. After setting the plates down at the dinette, he turned back for silverware and the corkscrew. Grabbing the corkscrew he smacked his forehead. "Ah! I'll be right back me love, I left something in me saddlebag."

Laughing, Dixie watched as Gonner ran out the door and heard him rush down the stairs. The next few minutes, he came back with a bag that looked to hold two or three large glass bottles. Setting the bag on the floor and out of her sight, she got curious. "What's in the bag hon?" "Nothin ye need to worry that pretty lil head bout," he smiled mischievously. Pulling one bottle free of the bag, he buried the other two in the back of the fridge. Grabbing the silverware and corkscrew off the counter, he headed to the table, but not before grabbing two wine glasses as well. "Can't have red meat without a nice bottle 'o' red wine," he winked at her.

Smiling she held up her glass for him to fill. He popped the cork and poured a healthy bit into her glass before seating himself opposite her. "You've really out done yourself. Any special occasion I don't know about?" she asked. "Nah, not really. Just wanted to show me hearty a good time. We don't often get left alone, thought I'd take advantage," he replied with a huge grin. "By the way, jus how did ye manage to lose Isis anyways," Gonner asked.

Grinning, she replied, "Oh I bought tickets to a spa weekend getaway for both Julia and Isis for their birthdays and encouraged them to go this weekend because I had a major test to study for so I'd just be a bore all weekend." "Aww, me hearty has a test?" he asked crestfallen. "Nope, only thing I plan on studying is how good your kisses tastes and how good your hands feel on me. I'll make it up to them for lying, but I don't think they'll be too upset," Dixie replied with a soft smile. Instantly Gonner grinned like he never had before. "That's me captain! Given them tha runabout. Knew ye were a pirate at heart," he laughed out.

They ate in relative silence, both enjoying the food and the company, not to mention the peace and quiet without a talkative Isis hanging about. They chatted about her school week and what he had been doing at the docks lately. Just small talk really. Once they were finished, Gonner gathered the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. The small bit of leftovers were wrapped up and put in the fridge for another time. He refilled their wine glasses and led Dixie to the couch. It wouldn't be long for their show to come on.

They both snuggled under Gonner's black flag, Dixie's head on his chest and his arm tight around her. "So me hearty, why no class on Monday?" Gonner asked absentmindedly. "We had an exam today so our teacher let us have a long weekend," she replied. "Well lucky ye," Gonner answered as he poked her in the ribs. She let out a small squeal of a giggle and swatted his hand away. Gonner just grinned and said, "Shush me lassie, the show be comin on." Dixie just looked up at him and glared before snuggling back against his chest to watch the T.V.

As per usual they argued a bit here and there over the mindless zombies, but they both enjoyed themselves, though they were saddened to see the season end. They continued to watch a few random television shows and one sci-fi creature feature. Halfway through the movie, Gonner noticed very small snores coming from below his chin. Looking down he realized that Dixie had fallen asleep. Carefully he slid his free arm beneath her knees and slowly stood, carrying Dixie to the bedroom. Still very groggy and sleepy, Dixie awoke slightly at the motion of being laid into bed. She didn't fully awake until Gonner had started to undress her. Giggling softly, she decided to tease him. She had wanted him so badly, but he seemed so keen on keeping their relationship above the sheets so to speak.

Once Gonner and tugged her socks off and was starting to undo her jeans, Dixie released a soft sigh and leaned slightly into his touch. Rolling his eyes at her wantonness, Gonner simply pulled her jeans off and tossed them to the floor. "Come on me hearty, up ye go," he said as he pulled her until she was sitting upright. Slowly he pulled her shirt off and tossed that to the floor as well. Before he had a chance to undo her bra, Dixie had already undone it and had let it drop to her lap. Grinning, Gonner simply placed a kiss to the top of each perky breast before tossing her bra to join the rest of her clothes. Dixie pouted, "It's not fair. You have too many clothes on." "Such impatience, me buxom beauty. But as me hearty wishes, her sea dog lives ta obey," he replied with a sweeping bow.

Quickly, Gonner's shirt and shorts hit the floor with a soft thud. "Does me lassie approve?" he asked with a wicked grin. Dixie could only swallow and nod. She never could get used to how amazing he looked without so many layers of clothing. He truly was perfect in her eyes. Laughing at her silent but obviously appreciative response, he used the post of the bed and with a nimbleness born of years in the rigging of a sea fit ship, he jumped on the bed, landing on his knees perfectly straddling Dixie's hips. Letting out a loud gasp, Dixie almost jumped in surprise.

With a hearty laugh, Gonner leaned down and gave Dixie one of the biggest kisses she'd ever received. It made her heart skip a beat and her arms wrap tight around Gonner. 'Aye, I still got it,' he thought to himself, smirking down at the flushed girl. Stretching out beneath him with a small grin growing on her flushed faced, Dixie said, "Well someone's in a good mood." "Aye, I'm always in a good mood when me hearty be layin there all bare for me eyes," he said with a hungry grin. Dixie ran her fingers along his bare chest, feeling the outlines of his muscles.

Gonner grabbed her hands quickly and gave them each a quick peck on the knuckles. "I dun wanna say this, but no more play time me love. Got a long day planned for us tomorrow 'n we both be needin ta rest." Dixie pouted, "But baby... That's not fair. Getting me all excited then telling me no." She pulled her hands back and crossed them over chest, pouting even harder. "Aw, now don be like that me hearty. You be makin me heart hurt. Ye know me sorry, but it be time to rest now," he said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Slowly he slid off her lap and slipped under the covers, pulling them down enough so she could slide in with him. With a loud "humph," she snuggled under the covers and against his side, her head resting on his chest. "You're just mean," she humphed again. With a soft smile he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer, "Sleep me hearty. I promise ye, I'll make it up ta ya tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and felt her hand slide over his chest. "Ye better or I'll make YE pay," she mumbled out. Giggling softly to himself, he kissed her forehead one last time before closing his eyes. Secretly he loved it when she tried to speak like him. He found it so adorable. Running his hand up and down her back a few times, he finally relaxed when he heard the soft sighs of her snores.


End file.
